No sight needed
by loboazul.vival
Summary: Mikey has a secret... but can he put up with it?
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

"You ready Rose?" asked Leo. His commanding voice identifying him immediately. From the way his voice sounded, I could tell that he, and probably every one else, was in a fighting stance. Leo's voice came from the upper right hand corner, which means that Donnie is on the bottom right hand corner, Mikey is on the upper left hand corner, Raph in on the bottom left hand corner, and Lea* is on the roof over me. I have been under Master Splinter's teachings for a year and a half now, and my four senses have really perked up.

But why would I need this?

Aside from it being one of my super ninja skills, its also a survival skill.

I'm blind.

"Ready when you are." I said. I got into my ready stance.

"Hatchime**!"

I don't really know how to explain it, but I could feel them coming. Being blind, I had to better all of my other senses. I could hear the light footsteps of the four turtles coming. Then I heard the shuffle of feet from the upper right and I knew Leo was jumping. He was either going to do a side kick to the chest or round house kick to the head. I decided to avoid them both by quickly hitting the deck. I expected for him to quickly adjust and do another attack, but nothing happened. Instead, I felt breeze on the top of my head. I then heard a thud behind me. I couldn't help but smirk._ "One down, four to go."_

I got up just in time to get punched in the face by Donnie. He went in for another, but this time I blocked it and through him into Raph. There was only Mikey. I heard a chain of metal and knew he reached for his nunchucks. He came towards me. The good thing about his weapon was that they were noisy. I dodge them with ease. _"This is to easy,"_,I thought. There was something, someone missing.

**"Lea!",** my mind screamed. Just then, Lea crashed down on top of me.

"Yame***!"

Its over. I lost, but it's okay. I don't care that I didn't win. I just care that I didn't get as pummeled as last time. Lea stood up and helped me up. Even though I can't see her, I know she is smiling. She's been helping me with my fighting skills for 1 year now. After some pretty intense practices (and some broken bones), I have been able to defend myself better. As a result, I have also become more observant of my surroundings. Like I knew that Donnie was helping Leo up, Raph is walking towards Lea and heading to the door, or that both Master Splinter and Mikey are coming over here.

"Rose, you have progressed so much, I am very proud of you."

I scratched my head. "Thanks, sansei."

"You all have free time. Demised."

I started to walk over to the weapon room. I was currently trying to master the whip. This is hard because I can't see were I'm hitting, so I have to set it up in a very special way. Every thing has to be in its place. Thats one thing the turtles have learned from living with a blind person; being organized. When I first moved in six months ago, the lair was a mess. I know because I could never find anything. That, and I spent half of the day on the floor. But I was determined to make it work. The turtles were my only family. My parents thought I was a freak because I couldn't see, and they didn't even try to help me! So they din't even bother to tell me they were moving to a different house, and didn't care that I will never find them. But non of that matters now. What dose is that I have friends now. They take care of me, don't think I'm worthless, don't see me as a burden (at least I don't think so).

As I walked towards the entrance to the dojo, I overheard Raph's conversation with Lea.

"So, since we have free time…."

"Yes?" Said Lea in her mocking tone. She was making him beg. Classic.

"Would you, maybe, want to, I don't know…. go eat some pizza on the roof top?" Raph was nervous. You could tell from the tone of his voice. That, and the slit taping of his foot on the floor. Even after dating Lea for three months, he still got the shivers when asking her to hang out with him.

Silence. Then I heard moaning. And a second later, the parting of lips. "So I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Raph said somewhat out of breath.

"Yea." Lea also sounded slightly out of breath too. "But you're buying." And they were out the door.

I always thought they were a cute couple. Lea had just moved in three months ago, when her Dad got arrested for trafficking cocaine. At first, Raph had some… territorial problems. Even thought he wanted her to move into his room, he didn't want to share his space. There were a lot or nights when Lea would sleep in my room. And when she didn't , no one could sleep. It was either that Raph and Lea were having another fight, in which they cranked up the Rock and Roll music as loud as it would go so we didn't hear what they were talking about (we still did, though). Or that Lea was playing on the piano. That wasn't bad, but her songs always meant a reconciliation, which meant Raph and Lea having a really intense mack-out session (which usually involved thing being thrown and broken and very loud moaning). I know this because she told me. Neither of them felt ready to have sex (that in itself was an argument). Now they seemed to have found a compromise. Lea and Raph sleep together in his bed, and they share half a room. They still fight, but its less frequent.

"Guess who?" I felt a couple of strong arms wrap around me interrupted my train of thought. I blushed. Its Mickey, my boyfriend. We have been dating for a month now. Its been nice. We have gone on dates, kissed, fallen asleep during movies. There is one draw back; no one knows about us.

I thought it would be better this way. Before we had started decided this, I was all in for telling everyone that we were dating. But then I overheard Leo and Donnie talking. I didn't hear much of their conversation, but I did hear Leo saying that humans will never be with 'monsters' like them. Donnie argued that April was their friend.

"But think about it," said Leo. "even if by some miracle humans accept us, we would be happy with them. We're to different from them."

I was shocked. I didn't think that Leo would think like this. But I knew that if he were to find out about me and Mickey, he would never let it go. So when Mickey wanted to tell his family, I said no.

"But why? I thought you were cool with it.", he said.

"I just….I just don't like other people….I don't want them to interfere," I said. It was late at light and we were watching "Short Circuit****".

"They wouldn't. They would be totally happy for us.", he sounded upset.

"Just trust me, okay? For now, I think we should keep this our little secret."

After some kisses, he agreed.

It hasn't been easy. We've had to hide from everyone. Even Lea and April. I feel really bad for not telling them. But I'm sure one of them would tell one of the three turtles, which includes Leo. I couldn't, I wouldn't, take any chances.

"So, what do you say we get out of here? Go look at the stars? Or if you want we could stay in and watch a movie." He was planting small butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Mickey," I whispered, "not here. Your brothers might see."

"I don't care…" he was pushing me back to…. I don't know. This always happens when we're like this. I lose myself completely. But I have to concentrate this time. 'Cuz if one of his brothers find us, it'll be the end.

"But I do," I finally find the strength to say.

"Why?" he turns me around and starts kissing my jawline. My back hits the back of the couch. That means we are right in front of…. Leo's room.

If I don't stop this now, we'll never stop. And if Leo finds us, Mickey will turn against his brother. And I will not be responsible for that. I put my hands on his plastron to make him stop. He pulls away.

"Rose?"

"I just… I don't want…. look, just tru-"

"No." his tone surprised me. It was a convention of frustration and anger.

"You have to tell me what's going on,right now."

"You wont like it. It might change everything-"

"I don't care!" he pulled back completely. I felt the warmth of his body leave me.

"I can't, do this anymore."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I just couldn't do it.

He sighed, "Fine then."

And he was gone.

* * *

*read about Lea in 'the unexpected'

**'go"

***'end'


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's POV

I'm so pathetic. I'm in my room, cry my eyes out. For what? For a girl that doesn't want anyone to know we're dating? Or, use to date I guess. I think I just broke up with her. Did I want to break up with her? I'm pretty sure I did. Did I? I don't know. I'm so…angry with her. Why wont she just tell me why she didn't want people to know? Rose is my first girlfriend, so I don't know how to deal with this. I'm stressing out! I'm hyperventilating, everything is getting closer…..

I throw myself to my bed. How did Raph do it? How did he get Lea to go out with him? I should ask him, once he is back from his date with her. Until then, I'm just gonna calm down and figure all this out…..

It was 11 o'clock at night when I herd Raph. His voice was muffled so I could tell he was far away. I went to my door. Then I stopped. How was I going to tell him my problem if I wasn't supposed to tell him my problem? I may not know them, but Rose must have had her reasons for not telling anyone. And whatever they were, I wanted to respect them. So how to do this? I could tell him that it was a friend of mine, but somehow I don't think he'll buy it. My mind was blank. I wasn't the best at making plans. Oh well, it will come to me. I stepped out of my room and into the living room.

"That, was, AWESOME! Best date yet." Raph and Lea were siting on the couch talking. Raph was grinning ear to ear. This is the happiest I have ever seen him ( and that includes the time we discovered pizza).

"Yep. We had amazing pizza, a beautiful view of the stars mixed with airplanes and helicopters, and got to kick some butt around. I can't see how this day could get any better."

At this Raph scooched a little closer. "I can think of something…." he started to lean in.

"Ugh, if you people are gonna make-out, get a room at least, man."

I know Raph is probably ready to kill me right now, judging from the look on his face. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. He's stare is practically stabbing me mercilessly. I better have a good excuse for this.

"Miguelangelo, you better have a good reason for this."

I scratched my head, this was going to be AKWARD.

"Actually, Raph, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Raph's eyes went wide. He was not expecting this. As weird as this sounds, my brothers come to me for advice. I've been told that I'm wise beyond my years ( I have no idea if its sarcasm or not. It probably is). So why would I come to Raph for help?

"I'll leave you two to it," Lea said. She must have seen the urgency on my eyes. That, and I made hand signals for her to leave.

She got up from the couch and headed to her room.

After I sat down, Raph stared me up and down. There was a curious look on his face. I didn't know how to even start the conversation. How do you talk to your older brother about a girl? Especially when you're not even supposed to talk about it?

"So whats on your mind?"

"Okay, so there is this… character in my comic. He has, or had, a secret girlfriend. The girl didn't want anyone to know about it. Why?"

"Is this character's name 'Mikey'?"

"No…."

"Mhm…"

"My question is; why would the girl not want people to know she was happy?"

"Well, maybe she was just to embarrassed to be dating the ugly one of the four." he said in a teasing tone.

"Oh." I had never thought of that. Could that be the motive?

"Wait, your serious?" Raph said in a shocked tone.

"YES!"

"Oh,"

Silence.

"How-how did you know that Lea would go out with you?"

"I didn't." Raph sighed, "but I knew that, if we did, she would be fine with it."

"How?" I asked.

"Because we're best friends. She's friends with you guys, with Master Splinter, and she wasn't freaked at all about us or how we were."

He's right. Lea was friends with all of us. She wasn't freaked about us. She'd even moved in with us.

On the other hand, Rose was blind. Did she not know I was a turtle? If she did, was she freaked by it?

Thats a dumb question. Of course she knows we're turtles. She had told me that I smelled like swear and that I had a rough shell.

"So what went wrong?"

Rose's POV

As soon as I herd Lea and Raph walk in, I went to the leaving room to ask her to talk. I was right around the corner when I herd Mikey ask Raph to talk. Thats when I decided to go to Lea's room to talk to her. As soon as she saw me she told me all about her date with Raph (not that I listened). I was thinking of Mikey. What was he talking about with Raph?

"Hey! Rose," she snapped her fingers in my face, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right…." I paused. How was I going to say this?

"Well?"

"How did you know you and Raphael would be happy together?"

"I didn't. But, deep down, I knew it would work."

"How?"

"I just did." She got up and walked to the other side of the room. She opened a drawer and then took something out of it. I heard a lid being opened…..

Her birth control pills.

She was taking them for two reasons. One, to regulate her period. She was irregular, and she used them so they would come on time more often. Once she started to bleed in the middle of a fight. Every one thought she was hurt, but it was just her period.

She also took it out of safety. She had talked to Donnie (her new doctor) about it. Apparently, it was possible for her to get pregnant from Raph, their mutated autonomy so alike to a human's. This meant that things were starting to get more serious between them. I mean, they had always been serious. But now was the dangerous part of being too committed.

When she was finished taking them, she sat back were she was. "So why do you ask? Do you like someone?"

"No. I was just-"

"Rose," she put her hand on my shoulder,"its okay if you like someone. We all do eventually."

When she saw I wouldn't spill, she added, "Me and Raph both know you have a thing for Mikey."

WHAT? How did she know? And Raph? Really? Did I make it that obvious? We tried to make it as desecrate as possible. My face must of shown my surprise because I heard her chuckle.

"I think its adorable how you two wanted to keep it a secret. But, you know, that isn't healthy in a relationship. Its like not being in a relationship at all."

I had never thought of that before. Is that what it was? I was so sure I was doing the right thing. It didn't feel wrong to me at all. But one thing still doesn't add up,

"How did you know Leo wouldn't interfere with your relationship?"

"Why would he?"

"Because he thinks that we couldn't possibly be happy with them! That we're too different!"

"What? Leo doesn't think that. At least not that I know of. And even if he does, who cares?"

"I do."

"Why?"

So I told her everything. I told her the conversation I had overheard between Leo and Donnie. I told her my fear that if he fond out, he would turn against Mikey. When I was done explaining, there was a very long pause.

"Do you think that, maybe, I was wrong? That I misinterpreted the conversation?"

"There is little to misinterpret. But, it is very interesting that Leo would say that. He hasn't interfered between Raph and me."

"So what should I do?"

"Apologize to him. And tell him what you told me."


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey's POV

"So what you're saying is that there wasn't any communication?"

"Yes. From what you've been telling me for the past thirty minutes," Raph said, "it sounds like the only thing you've been doing is kissing, holding hands, and sleeping together."

Its true. For the past month, me and Rose haven't really talked at all. Sure, we take about our date or how stupid or funny the T.V show we're watching (listening to) is. But we haven't talked about our feeling. Its scary when you think about it.

"Was it like this for you and Lea?" I can't believe I'm the only one.

"At first. But it got boring after a while. Don't get me wrong, it was really, REALLY good, but, I don't know, it just didn't seem right to have just that."

Just then the door to Raph's room opened… and Rose stepped out. Had she heard our entire conversation? If she did, I was scared because, well, I said some pretty embarrassing stuff. Me and Raph both went quiet.

"Raph, can you come in here?" cried Lea from inside the room. Raph, of course, jumped away from the couch and into the room with a goofy grin on his face.

For a moment, Rose just stood there. Im not sure if she knows I'm in the room or not. She has a thoughtful look in her eyes, and she's hugging herself, which means that she's scared.

"Mikey? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

She came to sit beside me. We sat like that for a long time. The longest time I have ever been still. Then I felt her hand reach mine, and my instincts kicked in.

We both leaned in to kiss.

It was the most mind-blowing kiss we have ever shared. It wasn't like the other ones we've had, this one was way more passionate. It was also needy. Like we couldn't get enough of each other. I started to tangle my fingers in her long red hair, her hands were traveling up my plastron. I started to push her on her back when she pulled back.

"Wait, Mikey," she pushed me back into a siting position. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I was out of breath.

"For not believing in us."

"So, we're good?" I started to lean in. We would talk later, right now, I just really wanted to kiss her again.

"Yeah but-" I cut her off by connecting our lips. It was full of passion and want. She returned it by warping her arms around me. I pushed her back so that I was laying on top of her. My hands were on her waist, but I started to move them south, just to see her reaction. Since she didn't stop me, I continued. At the same time, she pushed her tongue in my mouth. I moaned. It was so soft and wet and it tasted incredibly good.

The most beautiful girl in the world was under me, letting me her touch her. I must be the luckiest turtle in the world.

Rose's POV

This wasn't going to be easy. I was still scared Leo was going to flip when he found out. But I was done hiding. I love Mikey and no one is going to change that. And I know he feels the same way. There is no sight needed for that..


End file.
